She is my first love?
by yamacchiSHA
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Hibari Kyouya bertindak.. Apakah Yamamoto akan baik-baik saja? 80OC. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: ****OOC, out of topic, gaje, garing, typo mungkin. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Disclaimer: sampai akhir hayat(?) tetep punya Akira Amano sensei. Bukan punya saya, tapi kalau mau diwariskan pada saya juga tak apa^^ *diinjek pake gundam*. Klo cerita dan OC punya saya semua.**

Shame: Aduh. Ini fanfic pertama saya.^^*bungkuk2 ala Sena* Semoga layak dibaca. Mohon bantuannya, minna~

Hibari: cepet mulai, herbivore! (posisi start meng-kamikorosu)

Shame: gyaaa! Ampun2..saya jangan dikamikorosu dulu, nanti ini malah ga jadi dimulai lagi.. Hibari-san ngomong2 kenapa nongol disini?

Hibari: Cih.. itu terserah padaku, herbivore. Cepat mulai saja!

Shame: hyaaa.. baiklah minna sekalian, sebelum saya berakhir di tonfanya Hibari, sebaiknya lekas dimulai ya! Cekidot! *kabur~~*

**## SHE IS MY FIRST LOVE? ##**

Chapter 1 : Meet..

Suatu hari yang cerah di kota kecil Namimori. Matahari bersinar hangat, awanpun serasa enggan berdekatan dengannya sehingga hanya terlihat bentangan warna biru yang bersih dan cerah di langit Namimori. Angin berhembus pelan dan menggerakkan sedikit daun-daun yang sudah hampir terlepas dari rantingnya.

Diantara suasana yang nyaman dan menenangkan itu, ada satu tempat di Namimori yang sedang riuh-riuhnya. Suara bel berbunyi , suara langkah-langkah kaki yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, dan suara yang keluar dari mulut setiap orang yang ada di tempat itu berbaur menjadi satu. SMP Namimori masih seperti biasanya…

Saat itu istirahat makan siang. Ada tiga orang anak yang asik mengobrol di dalam kelas sambil membuka bungkus bento masing-masing. Anak berambut coklat duduk diantara kedua temannya, yang satu berambut putih dan satunya lagi berambut hitam cepak. Dan mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto. (jreng!jreng!jreng!)

"_Juudaime_..bagaimana bekal anda hari ini?", tanya Gokudera dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ah..aa….". Belum sempat Tsuna menjawab, Gokudera dengan impuls kecepatan bomber sudah menghadap ke arah lain dan sikapnya berubah 180 derajat. Terdengar suara urat-urat di kepala Gokudera menegang. Tsuna hanya sweatdrop.

Gokudera mengacungkan kepalan tangannya. "Hei, Yakyuu Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", bentak Gokudera pada Yamamoto. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya cengar-cengir.

"Ah.. Bukankah lebih baik kalau makan bersama-sama, benar kan Tsuna?". Yamamoto menjawab dengan muka innocentnya.

"Ah, itu be…". Belum sempat lagi Tsuna menjawab, Gokudera sudah teriak-teriak nggak karuan. Tsuna sweatdrop-lagi.

Tanpa menghiraukan tampang Tsuna yang sudah sweatdrop nggak ketulungan, Gokudera melanjutkan acaranya memarahi si Yakyuu Baka yang sudah jadi seperti agenda harian bagi mereka berdua. "Apa kau bilang! Kau hanya akan mengganggu Juudaime! Benar kan _Juudaime_?". Tsuna diam saja nggak mau dicuekin lagi, sepertinya mata Tsuna yang besar juga sudah berubah menjadi satu garis datar saja.

Gokudera berdiri dan menaikkan satu kakinya keatas kursi, kedua tangannya sudah dipenuhi dinamit bahkan mulutnya juga-sepertinya jurus baru yang baru dikembangkan Gokudera. "Behihaplah hahuu haka!(bersiaplah Yakyuu Baka!)".

Yamamoto hanya bengong. Mungkin di dalam hatinya dia sedang merasa kasihan pada Gokudera kalau dinamitnya ketelan. Sementara cowok berambut putih itu sudah siap melempar dinamit tapi satu kakinya malah tersandung meja dan jatuh. GUBRAAAAKK!

"Tidaaaak!", teriak Tsuna sambil memegangi kepalanya ketika mengetahui semua bento yang ada di atas meja jatuh ke lantai.

"Eh? Hwaa…maafkan aku _Juudaime_!",kata Gokudera sambil bersujud-sujud di depan Tsuna. Sepertinya dia menghantam-hantamkan kepalanya ke lantai sebagai bentuk penyesalan, tapi Tsuna sendiri malah merinding melihatnya dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba, ada beberapa gadis yang mendekati mereka bertiga. Wajah mereka memerah.

"Ano.. Yamamoto-kun, maukah kau menerima bento buatanku ini?", tanya seorang gadis yang membungkuk menyodorkan bento pada Yamamoto. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan warna semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya.

"Ah.. Sankyuu ..", ucap Yamamoto sambil menerima pemberiannya sambil tetap tersenyum. Gadis pemberi bento itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa kecil, wajahnya langsung memerah dan dia melangkah mundur.

"Atashi mo..".

"Atashi mo..".

"Atashi mo..".

Gadis-gadis lain ikut memberikan bento pada Yamamoto.

Akhirnya Yamamoto membagi bento yang didapatkannya pada Tsuna dan Gokudera yang bentonya sudah jatuh tadi. Yah, daripada melihat temannya membenturkan-benturkan kepala ke lantai sampai benjol sedangkan yang satunya malah ngeri sendiri.

Sekolah sudah usai, seperti biasa sekumpulan anak yang menamakan dirinya sebagai Vongola Family (ga salah tuh?) berjalan pulang bersama, tetapi hari ini mereka tidak bersama dengan Haru karena memang gadis itu belum menunjukkan kemunculannya yang sering tak terduga.

"Huaah.. Hari ini cukup melelahkan ya. Untung tadi Yamamoto membagai bentonya, kalau tidak mungkin aku belum makan..", celetuk Tsuna sambil melirik ke arah orang yang dibicarakannya.

Yamamoto menaruh tangan kanannya dibelakang kepala. "Hahaha. Aku juga tidak mungkin menghabiskannya sendirian".

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku juga KYOKUGEN! Makan siang dengan lebih banyak orang akan lebih KYOKUGEN!", teriak Ryohei sambil mengarahkan tinjunya ke atas, lengkap dengan background api membara yang selalu menyertainya di setiap pelafalan kata 'kyokugen'.

Gokudera yang merasa risih dengan suara menggetarkan telinga itu-merusakkan telinga lebih tepatnya, langsung ganti berteriak. "Diam Shibafu Atama! Berisik sekali!".

"Mau apa kau Tako Head?", timpal Ryohei dengan alis terangkat satu. Pandangan matanya seperti mengisyaratkan 'tantangan'. Bahkan sekarang matanya mulai berubah menjadi api, entah itu contact lens atau effect yang ditimbulkan dari imajinasi gila author.

"Lambo-san tidak akan kalah! Nyahahaha!". Lambo tiba-tiba datang dan ikut dalam pertengkaran itu. Tangannya membawa granat dan senapan laras panjang yang entah didapat dari mana. (Dan sebaiknya para readers tidak usah memusingkan masalah ke-'legal'annya).

"Diam kau Aho Ushi!", kata Gokudera sambil meninju Lambo sampai terpental. Sementara Ryohei ribut dengan Gokudera dan Lambo ber-'gotta stay calm' ria. Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan Kyoko berjalan duluan.

Yamamoto dan Kyoko hanya tersenyum menanggapi keributan yang dibuat tiga orang temannya itu, sedangkan Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop(lagi?). 'Dari segi mana mereka bisa tersenyum seperti itu?', batin Tsuna.

"Wah..tapi, ngomong-ngomong Yamamoto-kun senang kalau banyak disukai seperti itu?". Kyoko tiba-tiba memulai topik pembicaraan karena mengingat tentang masalah makan siang tadi.

Yamamoto hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal menanggapi pertanyaan yang diberikan teman sekelasnya itu. Tsuna hanya terdiam saja melihatnya.

"Ah. Tapi kalau banyak disukai gadis-gadis, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang Yamamoto-kun?", Lagi-lagi Kyoko bertanya, telunjuk kanannya menempel di dagu dan matanya seperti menerawang. Mungkin semacam berpikir.

Yamamoto tiba-tiba berhenti dan bergumam pelan. "Aku...menyukai seseorang…?".

**YAMAMOTO POV**

Ini sudah jam 11 lewat dan aku belum tidur, entah apa yang sebenarnya menggangu pikiranku.

"Aku menyukai seseorang?", gumamku lirih. Aku mencoba memejamkan mata tapi tetap tak bisa tidur, kuingat-ingat.. sejak kecil memang aku belum pernah merasakan suka pada seseorang. Entah kenapa, tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial bagiku.

'Apa jangan-jangan aku tidak normal? Ah. Tidak-tidak.. aku tidak boleh berpikiran aneh seperti itu', batinku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aduh!", teriakku lirih. Sepertinya kepalaku membentur tepi tempat tidur saat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tadi, bodohnya aku..

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Padahal kalau didekati gadis-gadis aku sudah sering, tapi merasakan suka? Merasakan cinta? Bagaimana rasanya ya…

Pagi ini aku tidak bertemu dengan Tsuna dan Gokudera saat berangkat ke sekolah, jadi aku berjalan sendiri. Sampai di kelas, suasana ribut sekali entah apa yang sedang dibicarakan. 'Mungkin pembagian sembako? Ah. Itu jelas-jelas tidak mungkin. Pikiranku kacau sekali hari ini' batinku. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Ohayou",sapaku pada teman-teman yang sudah datang lebih dulu.

Tsuna yang memang sudah datang lebih dulu (WTF? Tsuna datang pagi?) dan duduk di bangku, langsung menoleh ke arahku. "Ohayou Yamamoto, tumben baru berangkat".

"Cih. Kalau Juudaime begitu, maka aku juga akan menyapamu. Ohayou Yakyuu Baka", kata Gokudera kemudian memalingkan mukanya. Yah, setiap pagi dia memang seperti itu. Aku hanya tersenyum saja menanggapinya.

Aku sekilas menoleh ke tempat murid-murid yang ramai berbicara lalu kembali memandang teman-teman didepanku. "Ne..sebenarnya apa yang sedang dibicarakan ya? Ramai sekali".

"Kau belum dengar ya Yamamoto, akan ada murid baru di kelas kita". Kurokawa Hana tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung sambil tetap menyandarkan dagunya di telapak tangan.

"Hontou desuka? Omoshiroi na..hahaha".

Ternyata murid baru itu adalah seorang gadis. Entah kenapa saat diperkenalkan, dia tidak mau menyebutkan nama keluarganya. Hanya memperkenalkan diri dengan nama 'Yuki'. Bahkan saat sensei ingin memperkenalkannya dengan nama lengkap sesuai yang tertulis di daftar absen, gadis itu menolak secara halus. Semua siswa serta senseipun hanya heran dibuatnya.

Gadis itu berambut hitam sebahu, beberapa helai rambutnya sengaja ditata agar berada didepan telinga, sedangkan rambut depannya diponi dan membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Rambutnya terlihat sangat lembut dan halus, matanya berwarna abu-abu terang dan kulitnya putih seperti boneka porselen. Eh, tunggu.. Kenapa aku jadi mengatakan dia sangat manis? Ya sudahlah, memang dia terlihat manis. Bahkan beberapa murid laki-laki sepertinya sudah ribut berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Hmm..

Sensei menyuruhnya duduk di kursi kosong sebelahku. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri mejanya. Dia duduk dan mencoba membenahkan posisi kursinya agar nyaman. Sepertinya dia menyadari kalau ada yang memperhatikannya, dia kemudian menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum.

**NORMAL POV**

Saat istirahat, siswa baru bernama Yuki tadi mencoba berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya. Sebenarnya beberapa murid laki-laki sudah mengajak berkenalan dengannya terlebih dahulu, tetapi sepertinya dia kebingungan karena mereka mengeluarkan senyuman-senyuman aneh. Setelah selesai berkenalan dengan siswa-siswa itu, Yuki mendekati seorang murid perempuan.

"Aku Yuki. Kau siapa? Salam kenal..".

"Sasagawa Kyoko, salam kenal. Ah, ini Kurokawa Hana", kata Kyoko sambil memperkenalkan Hana pada Yuki. Kyoko lalu memanggil Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto untuk ikut berkenalan dengan Yuki.

Pertama Tsuna terlebih dulu namun sebelum dia menyebutkan namanya, Hana sudah memotong bicaranya dan mengatakan kalau namanya adalah 'Dame Tsuna'. Gokudera yang baru nyebutin namanya langsung nggak jadi kenalan, malah bertengkar dengan Hana gara-gara Tsuna diejek. Kemudian Yamamoto..

"Ah, aku Yamamoto Takeshi..". Yamamoto tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Panggil saja Yuki, salam kenal Yamamoto-kun". Yuki balas tersenyum dan ikut mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Yamamoto. Beberapa saat pandangan mereka bertemu, entah apa yang ada di pikaran mereka masing-masing.

Saat jam pelajaraan, tiba-tiba pensil milik Yuki menggelinding dan jatuh di bawah meja Yamamoto. Yamamoto yang melihat pensil itu langsung merunduk untuk mengambilnya. Tapi..

DUUUUKK!

Kepala Yamamoto dan Yuki bertubrukan karena sama-sama ingin mengambil benda yang sama. Mereka terdiam sejenak, mata coklat itu bertemu dengan mata abu-abu terang milik seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya hari ini. Warna merah tersipu mulai muncul di pipi sang gadis, menyadari ada yang aneh dengan suasana itu Yamamoto berniat mengakhirinya.

"Ah..maaf, ini pensilmu", Yamamoto nyengir sambil ngembaliin pensil. Entah nyengir karena senang atau karena kepalanya sakit. Sejenak kembali dia menatap orang yang beradu pandang dengannya, jantungnya seperti berdetak lebih cepat dan tak berirama.

"I..Iya.. makasih". Yuki mengambil pensil yang disodorkan padanya dan kembali duduk di kursi. Entah kenapa, sepertinya kedua anak itu jadi salting sendiri.

Tsuna dan teman-temannya pulang bareng Yuki karena rumahnya berada di arah yang sama. Mereka mengobrol asik sekali, bahkan Yuki banyak bercerita soal dirinya. Tiba-tiba Yamamoto teringat satu hal dan menanyakannya pada Yuki.

"Yuki.. Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahukan nama keluargamu?", tanya Yamamoto.

Yuki terlihat bingung dan kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan Yamamoto, jari-jarinya saling bermain satu sama lain dan mata abu-abu terangnya hanya memandang ke bawah, ke jalan yang ia pijak sekarang-tak ada apa-apa disana. "Emm.. itu.. karena.. anu. .aku..".

Sejurus kemudian, tercium bau(?) kemunculan seseorang yang sangat khas. Seseorang dengan aura membunuh yang sangat hebat, yang jika digambarkan di anime akan berwarna hitam gelap keungu-unguan. Aura membunuh yang mampu menjatuhkan seekor burung yang tidak sengaja terbang diatasnya, maupun membuat anjing galak yang berjalan disampingnya bergidik spontan. Seseorang yang paling ditakuti di SMP Namimori..

Ketua Diciplinary Commite SMP Namimori sudah datang…

Gaya berjalannya masih tetap dingin seperti biasa, tangan kanannya memegang tonfa, Hibird masih setia bertengger di pundak sang tuannya, rambut hitamnya sedikit bergerak tertiup angin, dan dedaunan yang gugur entah darimana menambah dramatis kemunculannya.

Hibari berhenti berjalan tepat didepan Tsuna dan teman-temannya. Ketika itu juga, Hibird mengeluarkan suara yang tak pernah diduga oleh orang-orang didepan Hibari saat ini. "Yuki..Yuki..", Hibird berbicara dengan nada yang sama saat memanggil tuannya-Hibari.

"Eh?". Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, Kyoko dan Haru-yang kebetulan bareng.

Hibari melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, dan berhenti persis didepan Yuki. "Yuki, sedang apa kau disini?".

Tsuna dan teman-temannya langsung kaget sampai rambutnya rontok satu-satu. Sedangkan yang ditanya malah diam, matanya menatap lurus kearah Hibari dan sedikit-sedikit bibirnya mulai bergerak.

"O…onii-chan?".

Tsuna dan teman-temannya memandang Yuki lalu menoleh ke arah Hibari dan berbalik ke Yuki lagi dan hal itu dilakukan berulang-ulang. Sepertinya otak mereka masih belum bisa mencerna situasi saat itu dengan sempurna karena saking kagetnya-bahkan Gokudera yang pintar pun sama saja. Sementara Hibari dan Yuki hanya diam dan bingung melihat tingkah mereka. Beberapa waktu kemudian..

"**ONII-CHAAAN?**", Tsuna dkk serempak. Bahkan alis mereka ikut rontok satu-satu sekarang. Mungkin Lambo kalau mendengarnyapun rambutnya bakal jadi lurus kayak Yumichika.

To Be Continued

Wah. Ancur ya nih fic..huff. Gomen, saya ga terlalu bisa buat romance jadi ya malah kebanyakan humor ya? Garing kah? maav deh.^^ Ngomong2 sya ni fanz BERAT nya Yamamoto *ga penting, sandal2 melayang*

Dan tolong kasih tau saya ya klo udah ada fic lain yang judulnya sama karena sya bner2 ga tau ~ Sekian dulu. mav klo belom seru, habis baru awalan sih*alesan aja* Sya bakal usaha buat lebih baik di next chapter^^ dan mungkin sisi lain dari sang Hibari akan terkuak shishishishi… bakal saya post kalo anda sekalian R.E.V.I.E.W , key?


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : OOC, out of topic, gaje, garing, typo mungkin. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Disclaimer : Akira sensei! Minta KHR dong, 1 chapter aja.. .ya, ya, ya *diiket di rel shinkansen***

Sha ngucapin makasih buat smua yang udah review, jujur saya seneng banget! XD Sankyuuuuu.. *bungkuk dalam2 sampe bentur lantai*

Thanks buat **Su Zuna Ame**, **ValkyrieRebirth**, **Chikanatsu**, **Rst**, **HikariVongola80**, **mayumikarinzLoveWorld, kirakirapyon**. Balasan buat yg ga login, yang login silahkan cek inbox^^ :

Chikanatsu : Kekeke~. Sip Chi! XD *munafik*

HikariVongola80 : gyahaha. Iya dong, kalo ga kasian bukan Tsuna namanya! XD *dihajar Tsuna*

Pesen saya tolong dibayangkan ya adegan di bagian akhir chapter ini, menurut saya sih lumayan mengharukan. Yah itu menurut saya loh, klo menurut readers gaje banged juga gapapa. hoho~ (readers: ternyata akhirnya banyak bacot juga..)

**## SHE IS MY FIRST LOVE? ##**

Chapter 2 : Confession

**Flashback**

"**ONII-CHAAAN?**", Tsuna dkk serempak. Bahkan alis mereka ikut rontok satu-satu sekarang. Mungkin Lambo kalau mendengarnyapun rambutnya bakal jadi lurus kayak Yumichika.

**End of flashback**

Yuki yang melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang kelewat lebay tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti apa. Tapi, jauh di dalam hatinya Yuki agak terkejut juga kalau 'Onii-chan'nya tiba-tiba datang.

"Yuki, apa yang kau lakukan disini..". Hibari menghentikan kata-katanya dan melirik ke arah Tsuna dan yang lain. "Bersama para herbivore ini?".

"A.. anu, aku hanya pulang bersama mereka saja. Eh, tunggu.. siapa herbivore itu?", ucap Yuki.

Hibari hanya memalingkan muka. Tampaknya Yuki belum tahu tentang kata favorit Hibari untuk menjuluki Tsuna dan teman-temannya, tanpa persetujuan yang bersangkutan tentunya.

"Ja..jadi Hibari-san benar-benar kakak Yuki?", tanya Tsuna terbata-bata.

Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa gadis yang sangat baik dan murah senyum seperti Yuki merupakan adik dari orang yang 'angker' (author dikamikorosu) dan ditakuti di Namimori? Matahari dan bulanpun mungkin juga tak akan mempercayainya. Bagaimana dengan angin dan hujan..(?)

"Ya, namaku sebenarnya Hibari Yuki", jawab Yuki singkat sambil tersenyum. Hibari diam.

Hening.

"Tapi, kalau diperhatikan kalian ternyata memang mirip ya?", celetuk Yamamoto.

Tsuna dkk (minus Yamamoto), langsung memperhatikan Yuki dan Hibari secara bergantian lagi.

Ternyata Yamamoto benar. Rambut mereka sama-sama hitam dan terlihat halus saat terhembus oleh angin *ceritanya pas ada angin*, mata mereka berdua berwarna abu-abu terang dan memiliki kulit yang putih bersih. Bahkan kalau diperhatikan secara bersamaan, Hibari dan Yuki malah terlihat seperti anak kembar.

'Kenapa bisa tidak sadar dari awal ya?' batin mereka.

"Yuki, ayo pulang. Kau tidak perlu bersama para herbivore ini", kata Hibari seraya mendekati Yuki.

"Eh? Tapi aku ingin pulang bersama mereka, Onii-chan..", elak Yuki.

"Benar! Haru tidak akan membiarkan Yuki-chan dipaksa begitu!". Haru tiba-tiba berbicara dengan berapi-api dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Sepertinya Ryohei ikut mendukung perkataan Haru karena menurutnya kata-kata Haru cukup 'kyokugen'. Benar-benar alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang Yuki, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama mereka. Dan kalian jangan macam-macam pada Yuki, kalau tidak…". Hibari mengeluarkan tonfa beserta aura membunuhnya. "Kami korosu…".

"Hiiii..!", Tsuna tersentak, dia agak bergidik. Bahkan bunga yang tumbuh di dekat Hibari berdiri, seketika itu juga layu.

Yuki mencoba mengelak dari ajakan Hibari, karena memang dia ingin bersama dengan teman-teman baik yang baru dikenalnya walaupun sekedar berjalan pulang. Tapi Hibari malah menarik tangannya sehingga Yuki hanya bisa menurut saja.

Yamamoto dan yang lain diam melihanya, bagaimanapun juga Hibari tetaplah kakak Yuki, walau di dalam hati sebenarnya mereka bersikeras tak percaya dan bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka bisa bersaudara. (author juga ga tau kenapa dan ikut bertanya-tanya)

Setelah Yuki dan Hibari pergi, segerombolan anak itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan berjalan pulang.

Tsuna berjalan ke kamar dengan gontai, hari ini kelihatannya hari yang cukup melelahkan baginya. Reborn yang sudah duduk di kamar lengkap dengan kostum kappa hanya memandang kehadiran muridnya itu dengan tatapan -dame-.

"Hmm.. kau sudah pulang ya? Bagus. Latihan akan dimulai sebentar lagi", ujar Reborn.

Sepertinya yang dikatakannya itu merupakan ucapan selamat datang bagi sang murid, tapi entah dilihat dari sudut mana sehingga bisa disebut 'ucapan selamat datang'.

Tsuna tersentak. "A..apa? Apa kau bercanda Reborn? Aku sangat lelah dan belum sempat ganti baju! Tidak, bahkan aku belum sempat duduk! Dan lagi, apa-apaan kostum itu?".

Reborn hanya tersenyum dan melompat ke arah Tsuna. Dia memberikan tendangan yang mengakibatkan Tsuna jatuh terpelanting ke pintu.

"Itaiii..", Tsuna nyengir kesakitan.

"Tsu-kun! Ada yang dataang!", teriak Mama Tsuna dari bawah. Tak berapa lama, seseorang masuk ke kamar Tsuna.

"Yamamoto?".

"Ah..anu, aku tidak ada pekerjaan di rumah jadi aku datang kesini", jawab Yamamoto sambil tersenyum dan menaruh tangan kirinya di belakang kepala.

Tak lama, datang Gokudera, Kyoko, Ryohei dan Haru. Gokudera datang karena sudah merasa wajib sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna sementara Tsuna tidak merasa demikian. Kyoko datang karena mengantarkan Ryohei yang bersikeras untuk mengajak lagi Tsuna bergabung dengan club boxingnya, entah ini sudah yang keberapa kali dan dia tak ada kapoknya. Sedangkan Haru untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Tsuna.

Lambo, I-pin dan Fuuta yang mendengar ribut-ribut dari kamar Tsuna ikut bergabung. Berkumpulah Vongola Family. Dan suasana kamar itu menjadi..

"Aho Ushi! Shibafu Atama! Kalian berisik, mengganggu _Juudaime_!".

"Kau yang diam Tako Head!".

"Lepaskan Lambo-san! Aku akan membunuhmu Gokudera bodoh!".

"Lambo! Kembalikan makanan milik I-pin!'.

"Tsuna-san.. Hari ini Haru datang untuk menemuimu…".

"Tsuna-kun, maaf Onii-chan terus memaksamu masuk clubnya..".

"Kamar Tsuna-nii ada di peringkat pertama untuk kamar yang paling ribut saat ini..".

"Ahahahahahaha…".

Kamar Tsuna menjadi sangat kacau karena kedatangan orang-orang yang tak diundang itu. 'Apa kalian bisa berhenti sebentar saja, ini kamarku' tangis Tsuna dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian kamar Tsuna sudah tenang. Gokudera tertidur pulas setelah melihat Bianchi yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Tsuna—pingsan lebih tepatnya. Sedangkan I-pin, Lambo dan Fuuta ikut Mama berbelanja.

"Aku.. masih tidak percaya kalau Yuki adalah adik Hibari", kata Yamamoto memulai pembicaraan.

Tsuna menghela napas pendek. "Benar, walau mereka mirip tapi sifat keduanya sangat bertolak belakang".

"Tapi memang kenyataannya Hibari adalah kakak Yuki". Reborn yang sudah melupakan masalah latihan langsung nimbrung.

"Da..darimana kau tahu? Kami kan belum menceritakannya?", tanya Tsuna curiga. Reborn hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Matanya berkilau dan memancarkan kelicikan tiada tara.

"Ah, tapi Yuki-chan itu benar-benar orang yang manis ya?", sahut Haru.

"Be..benar, dia manis ya", jawab Yamamoto. Dia tidak sadar kalau kedua pipinya sudah merona merah. Yamamoto blushing.

Orang-orang disekitar Yamamoto langsung menatapnya bersamaan. Sedangkan Yamamoto hanya bengong melihat kelakuan mereka yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti olehnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian menatapku?", tanya Yamamoto sambil mengacungkan telunjuk ke mukanya. "Apa ada yang salah denganku?".

Kyoko tertawa kecil. "Ehm. Yamamoto-kun lucu kalau seperti itu".

"Se..seperti itu apa maksudnya?".

Haru ikut ambil bagian. "Kau malu-malu ya Yamamoto?".

"Yamamoto! Pilihanmu KYOKUGEN!", teriak Ryohei sambil mengacungkan tinjunya kedepan. Lagi-lagi backgroundnya bunga-bunga berterbaran. Bukan, yang dimaksud author adalah background api membara.

Yamamoto semakin bingung. "Apa maksud kalian semua? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti..".

Tsuna hanya ikut tersenyum kearah temannya yang masih blushing itu. Dia tidak ikut berkomentar karena dia juga sudah merasakan hal yang sama—pada Kyoko tentunya.

Tiba-tiba Reborn yang masih mengenakan kostum kappa-nya berjalan kearah Yamamoto dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Yamamoto menunduk, memandang Reborn yang memang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Apa kau menyukai Yuki?".

Yamamoto kaget mendengar perkataan Reborn. Sontak saja dia langsung mundur ke belakang. Sekarang mukanya sudah semerah apel atau tomat barangkali. Matanya agak terbelalak dan bibirnya tak bergerak sedikitpun.

'What! To the point sekali!' teriak Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru dan Ryohei dalam hati. Ternyata bukan hanya Yamamoto yang kaget setengah mati oleh ucapan Arcobaleno itu.

"A..aku menyukai Yuki? Apa yang kau katakan?".

"Lihat! Mukamu merah sekali saat aku bertanya tentang Yuki". Reborn menyodorkan cermin yang entah diperoleh darimana kepada Yamamoto sehingga terlihatlah wajah merah padam itu oleh pemiliknya.

'WHAT!' Tsuna dan yang lain kembali menjerit dalam hati.

-Skip Time-

Bel di SMP Namimori baru saja berbunyi dan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah itu. Murid-murid yang mendengarnya langsung berlari keluar kelas, entah untuk duduk di taman, pergi ke kantin atau melakukan hal lainnya. Ada juga siswa yang lebih memilih untuk duduk di atap sekolah sambil menyantap bentonya. Seperti mereka.

**Yamamoto POV**

Sekarang istirahat makan siang. Seperti biasa Aku, Tsuna dan Gokudera sedang makan di atap. Tapi hari ini Sasagawa ikut karena tidak punya teman untuk makan bentonya, Hana tidak masuk karena sakit. Tapi yang jadi masalah bukan hal itu. Yang jadi masalah adalah karena..karena Sasagawa mengajak Yuki.

Kuharap Tsuna dan Sasagawa sudah melupakan soal kemarin, kalau Gokudera sih tidak tahu karena dia pingsan. Ya, Gokudera sering kali pingsan karena melihat kakaknya, sepertinya karena dia punya trauma.

Eh, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Gokudera? Bukan. Bukan itu yang harus kupikirkan! Ini tentang gadis itu—Yuki maksudku, apa aku benar-benar menyukainya? Tapi aku merasa sangat aneh kalau dekat dengannya, jantungku berdetak cepat. Mungkin aku memang menyukainya…

"Yamamoto-kun, kau melamun?". Sasagawa tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiranku yang sudah melayang kemana-mana. Aku hanya tertawa kecil menjawabnya.

**Normal POV**

"Mm. Yuki, apa tidak apa-apa kau makan siang bersama kami? Maksudku..". Tsuna tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Telunjuk kanannya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Seperti mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Tsuna, Yuki hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ah, tak apa. Onii-chan hanya akan menghajar orang yang menggangguku. Kalian semua kan teman yang baik".

"Tapi, kemarin Hibari-san..". Tsuna kembali sengaja tidak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Yuki kembali tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyumannya langsung hilang dan dia agak menunduk—ke arah bento yang ada di pangkuannya. "Itu.. Memang Onii-chan sejak kecil selalu melindungiku. Dia tidak ingin aku diganggu orang lain, bahkan untuk hal yang sekecil apapun. Aku tahu Onii-chan kuat..". Yuki terdiam.

Tsuna hanya manggut-manggut menyetujui kalimat terakhir Yuki. Tanpa perlu ditanya satu per satu, seluruh siswa SMP Namimori pasti juga akan sama setujunya.

Yuki mengangkat wajahnya, melanjutkan ucapan yang sempat ia tunda. "Onii-chan kuat, aku bangga padanya. Tapi aku takut kalau dia akan melukai orang-orang disekitarku karena berpikir mereka berbahaya bagiku. Aku ingin bebas untuk melakukan apa saja, tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi Onii-chan. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir..".

"Lalu kenapa kau menutupi namamu yang sebenarnya, Yuki-chan?", tanya Kyoko.

"Karena aku takut tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku kalau tahu aku adik Onii-chan. Sebelum masuk sekolah disini aku sudah mendengar rumor tentang orang yang kuat dan ditakuti di Namimori, yah ternyata adalah Onii-chan". Yuki menyudahi ucapannya dengan tertawa.

Walau Yuki memang tertawa, tapi orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya punya pikiran masing-masing mengenai perasaan Yuki yang sebenarnya.

Yamamoto memperhatikan setiap kata-kata Yuki sedari tadi, seperti ingin mengerti perasaan yang sesungguhnya dari gadis itu.

**Yuki POV**

Hari ini aku senang sekali. Aku bisa makan bersama dengan teman-teman yang baik seperti mereka, benar-benar menyenangkan. Mungkin kalau Onii-chan mau bergabung disini akan lebih asyik. Tapi itu jelas-jelas hal mustahil ya. (author geleng2)

Kami sudah selesai makan, tapi mereka masih terus bertanya tentang Onii-chan. Tampaknya walau mereka mengenal Onii-chan tapi tidak tahu banyak tentangnya. Itulah dirinya. Sangat misterius dan tertutup memang.

Tapi aku tak habis pikir, setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengannya banyak yang berubah. Seperti sebutan 'herbivore', burung kecil yang lucu itu atau tentang anak buahnya.

Kalau 'kami korosu' sudah jadi kata favoritnya sejak dulu. Yah, tapi burung itu sangat manis, mungkin bisa mengimbangi atmosfer Onii-chan yang kelewat menyeramkan menurut orang lain.

Aku tinggal bersama saudaraku di Amerika sebelum datang kesini. Onii-chan tidak mau ikut karena terlalu mencintai Namimori. Tapi karena sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Namimori dan bersekolah disini serta tinggal dengannya.

Walau Onii-chan overprotektif padaku, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya—berlebih malah.

"Apa Hibari baik padamu?". Gokudera-kun bertanya tiba-tiba padaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ah tentu saja! Kadang dia menyelimutiku atau menggendongku ke tempat tidur saat aku ketiduran di sofa. Dia juga sering membuatkan susu lho".

Muka mereka menjadi aneh sekali setelah aku berbicara. Seperti orang yang shock mengetahui rumahnya digusur atau lebih parah malah. Aku juga tidak perlu memikirkannya sih. (author: itu karena fakta rahasia yang barusan kamu bocorin =_=)

"La..lalu apa lagi?", Tsuna-kun bertanya padaku dengan terbata-bata aku tak tahu kenapa.

Kujawab saja pertanyaannya. "Aku sering tertidur di pangkuannya saat sedang sakit".

Aduh, aku tidak tahu lagi. Wajah mereka semakin bertambah aneh saja, apa aku salah berbicara ya.

"Yuki-chan, apa saja yang Hibari-san lakukan untuk melindungimu?", tanya Kyoko-chan.

"Dia melindungiku dari orang-orang yang mencoba menggangguku, itu saja. Tapi..".

Tsuna-kun menatapku. "Tapi apa?".

Aku agak menunduk, menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa memandang mereka.

"Dulu, ada seseorang yang menyukaiku. Aku juga sangat mencintainya, tapi Onii-chan bilang orang itu tidak akan bisa melindungiku saat aku dalam bahaya, hanya akan menyusahkanku saja. Onii-chan tidak mengijinkanku menyukai seseorang apalagi berpacaran sampai saat ini, katanya aku masih kecil masih belum bisa menjaga diri. Jadi, aku berjanji padanya untuk tidak menyukai seseorang sampai saat yang tepat..".

Mataku terasa panas, aku ingin menangis tapi kutahan. Bagaimana rasanya kalau cinta kita sendiri dihalangi oleh orang yang kita sayangi? Sakit bukan.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Ya, aku berpikir tak apalah sedikit sakit hati selama aku tidak membuat Onii-chan khawatir. Tapi, saat ini aku menyukai seseorang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku menyukainya, mungkin dia tidak sadar tapi sejak pertama bertemu dengannya. Saat dia tersenyum padaku dengan senyum yang begitu hangat dan lembut itu, hatiku terasa begitu tenang. Walau belum sangat mengenalnya, aku merasa dia orang yang baik dan bisa melindungiku.

Dia. Orang yang sedari tadi tidak bertanya apa-apa padaku, tapi aku sadar kalau dia terus menatap dan memperhatikanku. Aku juga ingin balas menatapnya, ke bola mata coklat itu. Tapi aku tak bisa, hatiku akan berdebar-debar. Aku sadar aku mencintainya, ya..

Kubuka mataku. Tunggu.. apa ini?

Kenapa wajah mereka terlihat sangat pilu, bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka tersenyum? Mengapa mereka terlihat sangat sedih? Dan dia, sampai menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam..

**Normal POV**

Kyoko dan Tsuna hanya bisa menunduk lesu mendengar cerita Yuki barusan. Bagaimana mungkin, baru kemarin mereka mengetahui temannya sendiri menyukai seseorang sekarang sudah ada kenyataan lain—kenyataan yang memilukan.

Gokudera hanya bingung melihat teman-temannya, terlihat bahwa mereka baru merasakan kecewa yang amat sangat. Tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Yamamoto menunduk dalam-dalam. Tangannya bergetar, bibirnya bergerak sedikit-sedikit ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak bisa. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan panas. Entah kenapa dia merasa begitu sakit.

Apa karena orang yang mulai dicintainya sudah tak mungkin dicintainya lagi? Padahal mengungkapkan perasaannya saja belum, tapi dia harus mengetahui kenyataan yang pahit yang sanggup membuat hatinya serasa disayat-sayat.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa?". Yuki berdiri dan memandang teman-teman di bawahnya, kebingungan.

Yamamoto mengangkat wajahnya, dia menatap mata Yuki yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mata coklat itu bertemu dengan mata abu-abu terang milik gadis didepannya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa tapi matanya mengisyaratkan rasa sedih yang amat dalam. Yuki menyadari hal itu.

Yuki tidak sanggup melihatnya, sorot mata yang penuh dengan rasa sedih dan kecewa. Dia melangkah mundur, seakan tidak ingin melihat lagi pancaran rasa sedih itu.

Tanpa sengaja kaki kanannya menginjak wadah bento miliknya sendiri, dia terpeleset dan akan terjatuh..

Mata coklat itu menyaksikan kejadian didepannya. Dengan refleks yang cepat dia melompat dan memegang tubuh gadis yang akan terjatuh, mencoba melindungi kepalanya agar tidak terbentur lantai. Mereka berdua terjatuh bersama.

**Yuki POV**

Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak jatuh? Aku ingin bangun tapi tak bisa, ada sesuatu yang sangat berat diatasku.

Ini hangat, apa ini.. Ada seseorang yang memelukku. Yamamoto-kun?

Dia menolongku. Dia melompat dan memelukku erat, tangan kanannya memegang bagian belakang kepalaku agar tidak terbentur lantai dan tangan kirinya memegang pinggangku. Aku jatuh tanpa merasakan apa-apa.

Sekarang aku tertidur di lantai—bisa kulihat langit cerah saat aku menghadap lurus kedepan. Dia masih memelukku, aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang berhembus di rambutku membuat perasaan yang aneh menjalar diseluruh tubuhku. Bisa kurasakan detak jantungnya, detak jantung yang begitu cepat dan tidak beraturan. Ada apa dengannya.

Yamamoto-kun membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. "Aku mencintaimu, Yuki..".

Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku terbelalak tak percaya, tapi kemudian kurasakan mataku berat dan panas. Sudah tak tertahan lagi, air mataku mengalir satu demi satu membasahi bagian samping wajahku. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, begitu juga dengan detak jantung Yamamoto-kun yang bisa kurasakan saat ini.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku lalu menaruhnya di punggung orang diatasku, aku memeluknya seerat mungkin. Kupejamkan mataku dan tersenyum semanis yang kubisa, air mataku bertambah deras dan deras. Bibirku membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Takeshi..".

To Be Continued

Fuuaah. Selesai juga chapter 2! XD *readers disalamin satu-satu*

Tetep ikutin fic ini sampe next chap ya. Bagaimana reaksi Hibari yang overprotektif mengetahui kejadian itu? Akankah dia mengamuk dan menghancurkan kota, bunuh diri di sungai Ciliwung, atau menggoreng Hibird karena saking stressnya? Dapatkan jawabannya hanya di chapter 3! Gyahahahaha~ *tonfa-tonfa berterbangan*

Readers : Yang jelas Hibari bakal bunuh kamu karena sudah ngomong macem-macem!

Author : I..iya juga ya. Itu jawaban yang paling masuk akal.. *nangis sambil gali tanah buat kuburan sendiri*

Ok. Mungkin ini chap juga masih jauh dari kata 'layak dibaca' dan agak lebe juga, ya ga sih? Hahaha. Maklum saya masih amateur. Jadi, mohon kritik saran dan sebagainya buat first fic saya ini^^. Onegaishimasu!

R.E.V.I.E.W !


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : OOC, out of topic, gaje, garing, typo mungkin. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Disclaimer : Hanya Amano Akira sensei yang berhak memiliki KHR!**

Maav apdet lama^^ Langsung aja ya. Thanks to **Rst, Su Zuna Ame, ValkyrieRebirth, kirakirapyon, Nakyo Hibasawa, Chikanatsu, HikariVongola80, dheeSafa, Penguin Hikikomori, kuma, Mitsukehl, setsukyu.**

Balasan buat yg ga login :

Chikanatsu : Iya Chi.. XD Meh tak buatin acc?

Kuma : Thanks. Ini uda apdet. Semoga suka~

Mitsukehl : Thanks. Ng. matsu kenapa pake nama begitu?-_-

Setsukyu : Thanks. Semoga suka chap ini~

Sebelumnya, maaf klo alurnya kemarin kecepeten. Saya akan coba memperbaikinya mulai dari sini.. Moga readers suka^^

**## SHE IS MY FIRST LOVE? ##**

Chapter 2 : Blindside

**NORMAL POV**

Yamamoto dan Yuki masih berpelukan. Mereka sama-sama menyadari perasaannya masing-masing. Perasaan untuk saling memiliki dan melindungi. Perasaan yang tidak mengandung secuil kebohongan, perasaan yang tidak ternodai setitikpun tipuan.

Perasaan yang muncul dari hati terdalam mereka..

Yuki masih mempererat tangan mungilnya untuk memeluk orang yang ada diatasnya saat ini. Matanya masih terpejam dan air matanya terus mengalir satu demi satu. Dia tersenyum kecil.

Yamamoto tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya. Perlahan dia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk memberi jarak antara mereka berdua. Telapak tangan dan lututnya menempel lantai, mengapit tubuh mungil gadis didepannya. Mata coklatnya menatap lurus kedepan, bertemu dengan sepasang mata abu-abu terang yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

Sangat dekat..

Jantung yang serasa melompat-lompat, muka yang serasa panas dan merah padam. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasakannya.

Yamamoto merendahkan tubuhnya, dia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Yuki menyadarinya, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh laki-laki yang baru saja menyatakan cinta kepadanya itu. Darahnya mengalir lebih cepat, detak jantungnya tidak beraturan. Satu hal yang ada dipikirannya. 'Apa dia akan melakukannya?'.

Hanya ikut menutup mata yang bisa dilakukan Yuki sekarang. Menunggu sesuatu yang belum pernah didapatnya sampai saat ini..

'Ini ciuman pertamaku..' kata Yuki dan Yamamoto dalam hati.

Semakin dekat.

Lebih dekat.

Sedikit lagi..

"Ya..Yamamoto..".

Yamamoto berhenti seketika, sadar kalau ada orang lain di tempat itu—sejak awal malah. Dia membuka matanya, padahal tinggal beberapa centi lagi..

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yamamoto langsung berdiri dari posisinya tadi. Sedangkan Yuki hanya memalingkan mukanya kearah lain, dengan muka yang sudah semerah tomat tentunya.

"A..anu. Maaf, gara-gara aku.. kalian jadi..", kata Tsuna terbata-bata.

Gokudera membuang muka, dia ikutan blushing karena melihat kejadian itu sejak awal. Kyoko hanya mencoba bersikap biasa karena dia memang yang paling waras diantara Gokudera dan Tsuna. Sedangkan Tsuna malah salting sendiri, apalagi setelah ucapannya tadi dengan sukses menghentikan semuanya..

"Ti..tidak. Itu bukan salah Tsuna, kami yang..", ucap Yamamoto dan Yuki berbarengan. Menyadari penggunaan kata 'kami', mereka berdua langsung berpandangan dan setelah itu juga spontan membuang muka.

Yuki menghadap kearah lapangan SMP Namimori, dia hanya menatap langit biru cerah yang terhampar luas didepannya. Ada apa disana? Tentu saja tidak ada apa-apa, yang penting sekarang hanyalah tidak bertemu pandang dengan mata coklat itu. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mereka hampir berciuman didepan teman-temannya sendiri. Bodoh.

Tangan kecil milik gadis bernama Hibari Yuki itu menutup mulutnya sendiri, saat bayangan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu berkelebat di kepalanya. Mengingatnya saja membuat mukanya terasa panas.

Yamamoto masih berdiri mematung. Apa yang ingin dia katakan? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak tahu, otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

Menyadari situasi yang semakin aneh saja, Kyoko angkat bicara. "Lihatlah Yamamoto-kun, Yuki-chan , kalian adalah pasangan yang benar-benar serasi bukan..".

Yamamoto dan Yuki terdiam mendengarnya, lalu mereka saling berpandangan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka, tapi sejurus kemudian mereka malah sama-sama tertawa. Melihatnya, Tsuna, Kyoko dan Gokuderapun ikut tertawa bersama.

Bel masuk berbunyi, sekumpulan anak itu memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke kelas. Dan akhirnya semua berakhir dengan menyenangkan tentunya.

Akan tetapi..

Setelah anak-anak yang ada di atap tadi turun, seseorang yang sudah sejak tadi berada di atap keluar dari balik bak air yang ada disana. Terlihat kalau dia tidak senang dengan apa yang sudah dilihatnya.

Orang itu berjalan perlahan ke pintu. Angin sepoi yang berhembus pelan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya. Hening. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar di tempat itu.

Tangan kanan orang itu memegang kenop pintu atap lalu memutarnya kearah kanan. Dia membuka pintu yang berwarna coklat tua itu, dan melangkahkan kakinya di anak tangga sambil bergumam pelan. "Kami korosu..".

Papan tulis di kelas 2-A sudah penuh dengan huruf dan angka-angka. Walau begitu, sepertinya sensei yang mengajar saat itupun tetap bersemangat untuk menuliskan catatan-catatan selanjutnya. Sementara para murid sendiri sibuk dengan kerjaannya masing-masing. Ada yang bersemangat mencatat—contoh siswa yang baik, ada yang sibuk memainkan rambutnya, mengobrol dengan siswa lain, atau malah senyum-senyum sendiri—contoh siswa yang tidak baik..

Yuki sesekali melirik kesebelahnya (bangku Yamamoto tentu saja), lalu senyum-senyum sendiri. Entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Jelas saja kalau suasana hatinya sedang sangat bagus saat ini.

Yamamoto yang sebenarnya sadar kalauYuki terus memperhatikannya hanya diam saja. Tapi diam-diam dia tersenyum kecil. Ternyata jaim juga.. (?)

"Yuki".

Hening.

"Yuki.. Yuki!".

Hening.

"Yuki!".

"Eh, ah iya sensei?", Yuki gelagapan. Yamamoto tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Yuki yang menurutnya lucu itu. Saat ini semua yang ada pada diri Yuki terlihat manis di matanya. Ehem..ehem.

Sensei mengambil napas yang lumayan panjang. "Kamu itu daritadi hanya senyum-senyum sendiri, tidak memperhatikan. Cepat catat yang ada di papan tulis..".

"I..iya", jawab Yuki sambil mengeluarkan buku yang sedari tadi memang belum dibukanya. Hanya tergeletak di atas meja.

Sensei mengambil napas lebih panjang dari sebelumnya kemudian dilanjutkan dengan geleng-geleng tujuh kali, yang tujuannya sendiri tidak jelas dan hanya menghabiskan tenaga serta buang-buang waktu saja sebenarnya. "Sekarang jam pelajaran sudah habis kamu baru membuka buku ya..".

Yuki mengerutkan alisnya. "Eh?". Beberapa siswa hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Ya sudah. Hari ini pelajaran selesai, jangan lupa tugas untuk besok ya. Yang tidak mengumpulkan akan dihukum. Mengerti?".

"Ya sensei.", jawab murid-murid serempak.

Beberapa siswa sudah keluar, sementara ada yang masih berkemas-kemas.

Tsuna yang masih memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas menoleh kearah Yamamoto. "Yamamoto, apa kau akan ikut pulang bersama kami hari ini?". Yamamoto tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja, hari ini tidak ada kegiatan club. Kau juga akan ikut pulang bersama kan Yuki?".

"Eh?". Yuki agak kaget mendengarnya. Entah karena apa setelah kejadian di atap tadi, setiap Yamamoto memanggil namanya dia jadi salting sendiri. "Ya tentu saja, Yama.. Umm, Takeshi..", kata Yuki sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal. Yamamoto blushing seketika.

Seseorang berlari sangat cepat di koridor, sampai-sampai muncul asap putih dibelakangnya. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti 'toa berjalan' saja. Banyak korban yang bergelimpangan, karena mereka jatuh saat menghindar dari toa berjalan tadi. (maaf fansnya 33^^) Terdengar juga jeritan-jeritan histeris gadis-gadis yang memegangi roknya agar tidak tersibak. Shamal langsung standby.

CKIIITTTT!

Orang yang berlari dengan kecepatan gila itu ngerem mendadak didepan kelas 2-A. Karena terlalu mendadak berhenti, dia harus jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dulu ke lantai baru berdiri didepan kelas itu. Lalu dia masuk dengan tidak sopannya karena menurut prinsipnya membuka pintu dengan kekuatan penuh lebih extreme.

"Yo! Sawada!", ucap (teriak) orang tadi yang rupanya adalah Sasagawa Ryohei, kakak dari Sasagawa Kyoko yang gila 'extreme'.

"Gyaaa! Siapa itu?", jerit Tsuna panik.

Ryohei tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna. "Apa maksudmu Sawada?". Lalu dia menyadari kalau tangannya memegang sesuatu yang lumayan berat dan menoleh kebawah. "Haaahh! Siapa kau KYOKUGEN?".

"Ka-kau tiba-tiba mnyeretku saat di koridor. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu..". Ternyata dia adalah orang yang secara tidak sengaja 'terbawa' oleh Ryohei. Seragamnya sudah berantakan tidak karuan, kacamatanya miring sebelah, dan tasnya tampaknya sudah jatuh entah dimana. Tidak usah dipikirkan.

Gokudera hanya merespon singkat menyaksikan kejadian didepannya. "Tch. Bodoh.". Sedangkan Kyoko masih bingung dengan tingkah laku Onii-channya itu.

"Uoh! Apa kau juga menyukai lari sepertiku? Kalau begitu masuklah kedalam clubku, kita akan berlari dengan KYOKUGEN bersama tiap hari! GYAHAHAHA!".

Seketika itu juga, anak tadi langsung pingsan ditempat mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia lebih memilih pingsan daripada harus ikut berlari lagi bersama orang aneh berambut putih tidak dikenalnya yang suka meneriakkan kata-kata aneh itu.

Tsuna bertambah panik, dia mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh anak itu tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Gyahaha! Apa kau ingin tidur siang dulu?". Ryohei yang tidak memahami keadaan malah jadi semangat tak beralasan.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Dia itu..".

"Aku tahu Sawada! Dia cuma ingin tidur sebentar saja sebelum berlatih denganku!". Ryohei berteriak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Alhasil anak tadi jadi ikut tertarik keatas dan terbanting secara tidak manusiawi ke lantai.

Tsuna sweatdrop lalu mencoba menolongnya, berharap dia masih bisa sadar. Gokudera berdecak kesal melihat kebodohan Sun Guardian itu. Yamamoto sih fine-fine aja(?), lain dengan Yuki yang tidak terbiasa melihat pemandangan macam itu. Dia hanya bengong dengan tanda tanya besar diatas kepalanya.

…

Seseorang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Siswa-siswa lain yang melihatnya langsung pergi dari tempat itu, tidak ingin memancing masalah dengan orang yang sedang dalam keadaan berbahaya. Salah-salah malah akan mengakibatkan bencana.

…

"Yuki, apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Yamamoto yang menyadari raut cemas di wajah Yuki.

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa", ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Yamamoto tahu kalau yang dikatakannya itu bukanlah yang sebenarnya tapi dia tidak balik bertanya, malah tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut hitam gadis itu. Berharap bisa menghilangkan kecemasannya.

…

Orang itu masih berjalan di koridor. Matanya tertutup bayangan rambut depannya. Ada sebuah benda yang dipegang tangannya.

...

"Ng. Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!", seru Ryohei bersemangat.

"Eh! Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan dia?*nunjuk orang yang pingsan*". Tsuna makin lama makin panik saja menghadapi hal ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari koridor, dan terasa hawa yang tidak enak.

Orang yang berjalan tadi berhenti sejenak setelah melihat tulisan '2-A', lalu berdiri di ambang pintu kelas itu. Aura membunuh yang berada disekelilingnya seakan langsung menyebar masuk memenuhi ruang kelas. Menyesakkan.

Entah karena insting atau karena apa, tanpa komando anak yang pingsan tadi langsung tersadar dan berlari keluar. Mungkin dia berpikir masih bisa melihat matahari esok kalau cepat-cepat melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Hi..Hibari san?".

"O..Onii-chan..".

Tanpa basa-basi, Hibari melangkah maju kearah Yamamoto. "Kami korosu..".

Semua yang ada disitu kaget mendengarnya. Apalagi Yamamoto, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti perkataan Hibari yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Hibari, apa maksudmu?".

Hibari tersenyum tipis kemudian mengayunkan tonfanya, tapi Yamamoto berhasil melompat kebelakang untuk menghindarinya.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya..".

Yamamoto tertegun, tambah kesulitan mencerna situasi. "Apa maksudmu?".

'Apa maksud Onii-chan.. Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'semuanya' itu? Apakah dia tahu tentang kejadian di atap tadi? Ayolah, aku tidak boleh berpikiran aneh-aneh..' kata Yuki dalam hati.

"Aku melihat semua yang ada di atap tadi".

BINGO! Seperti darts yang berhasil membidik sasarannya. Ucapan Hibari sukses mematahkan pikiran Yuki dan membuat Yamamoto terbelalak tak percaya.

Hibari menyerang Yamamoto lagi. "Tung..tunggu Hibari! Aku tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu".

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi..", kata Hibari sambil terus menyerang Yamamoto dengan tonfanya.

Gokudera dan Ryohei mulai terpancing emosi dan berpikiran untuk ikut menyerang Hibari. Bagaimana mungkin mereka akan tinggal diam kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba menyerang teman mereka sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Hey Hibari! Apa yang kaupikirkan dengan menyerang Yamamoto, hah?", bentak Gokudera yang emosinya sudah tidak terkontrol lagi.

"Benar! Hentikan sekarang Hibari!", tambah Ryohei.

Sebagai Vongola _decimo_, Tsuna agak kebingunan melihat para guardiannya jadi seperti ini. "Te..tenanglah kalian semua, kita tidak boleh berkelahi seperti ini. Ayo bicarakan baik-baik..".

"Tapi_ Juudaime_".

"Tunggu semuanya.. Ini adalah masalahku, jadi biar aku sendiri yang menyelesaikannya", ucap Yamamoto sambil tersenyum, mengisyaratkan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja.

Mendengarnya, Gokudera dan Ryohei dengan berat hati tidak punya pilihan lain selain diam dan melihat saja.

"Hmm.. Kata-kata yang bagus herbivore, tapi aku akan tetap menghabisimu".

Hibari kembali melompat dan mengayunkan tonfanya, Yamamoto melangkah sigap kesamping untuk menghindar. Sementara itu, Kyoko mencoba menenangkan Yuki yang kakinya mulai gemetaran.

"Hibari, aku tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu.. Sebaiknya kita bicara".

"Tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan, Yamamoto Takeshi", kata Hibari dingin dan tetap tidak berhenti menyerang.

"Kumohon Hibari.. Aku hanya ingin..".

CTAAAKK!

Hibari berniat memukul lengan Yamamoto namun dia berhasil menyingkir tepat waktu sehingga hanya mengenai meja. Hibari diam sebentar, sengaja menunggu Rain Guardian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu. Kalau aku benar-benar mencintai Yuki.. aku akan melindunginya".

Mata Yuki melebar mendengar perkataan Yamamoto.

Hibari sedikit kaget, tapi tak berapa lama dia tersenyum sangat tipis. Sampai orang-orang yang ada disitu tak akan ada yang menyadarinya.

"Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun, Yamamoto Takeshi..".

Yamamoto tercengang mendengar jawaban Hibari. 'Apa maksudnya dengan tidak akan mengubah apapun?'

"Apa maksudmu Hibari?".

Hibari tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto, atau lebih tepat mengacuhkannya. Tanpa membuang kesempatan, Hibari meneruskan serangannya. Yamamoto yang memang tidak menggunakan apapun—hanya tangan kosong saja, tidak punya pilihan lain selain terus menghindar. Menangkispun kelihatannya mustahil.

'Gawat.. Kalau begini terus, Yamamoto hanya akan terluka. Bagaimanapun juga, Hibari-san serius saat ini. Sedangkan Yamamoto, dia tidak membawa senjata apapun. Ini sangat tidak seimbang..' batin Tsuna yang mulai cemas. Tapi, Yamamoto telah menyampaikan padanya untuk tidak ikut campur. Jadi sebagai boss dia harus percaya pada guardiannya.

Gokudera dan Ryohei masih mencoba menahan dirinya masing-masing. Kalau saja Yamamoto tidak mengatakan pada mereka untuk membiarkan dia sendiri yang menyelesaikan hal ini, mereka pasti sudah sedari tadi menghakimi(?) Cloud Guardian itu karena dengan tiba-tiba memulai perkelahian.

Sementara Gokudera sendiri, dia terus berdecak kesal. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Kedua tangannya terkepal, menahan emosi. "Tch".

Kalau bukan karena permintaan si Yakyuu Baka dan larangan boss tercintanya, saat ini dia akan mengatakan pada Hibari semua kata-kata terkutuk dan laknat yang ada di hatinya lalu melempar dinamit-dinamit atau granat padanya kalau perlu. (sabar mas..)

Hibari mangayunkan tonfa di tangan kanannya ke perut Yamamoto, tapi Yamamoto berhasil mengelak. Beruntunglah dia karena terlahir dengan refleks yang baik.

Belum sempat Yamamoto mengambil napas, Hibari terus saja menyerangnya. Walaupun situasinya tidak menguntungkan, sejak awal memang Yamamoto tidak berniat untuk berkelahi dengan Hibari. Menurutnya, sebuah hal bodoh kalau harus berkelahi dengan temannya sendiri..

DUUAAKK!

Sekali lagi tonfa Hibari mengenai meja, mengakibatkannya patah jadi dua bagian. Tampaknya sang leader Diciplinary Commite sedang sangat emosi karena sampai-sampai tidak memikirkan rusaknya sarana prasarana sekolah tercintanya.

"Hibari, tunggu..".

Hibari kembali tidak menggubris perkataan orang yang diserangnya. Dia benar-benar berniat untuk menghabisinya.

Yamamoto cukup terdesak. Hibari mengarahkan kembali tonfa pada Yamamoto, kali ini pukulan keras mengenai pundak laki-laki bermata coklat itu. Yamamoto rupanya agak lengah, sehingga Hibari memanfaatkan kesempatan itu lalu mengayunkan tonfa ditangan kirinya kearah atas pada dagu Yamamoto.. (perhatian! Hibari pakai dua tonfa)

DUUAAAKK!

BRAAAAAKK!

Yamamoto terlempar cukup jauh kebelakang menabrak kursi dan meja, setelah dagunya terhantam dengan sangat keras. Dia ingin bangkit dan berdiri dari tempat itu tapi terhalang kursi dan meja di sekitarnya, lagipula badannya terasa cukup sakit akibat benturan barusan.

Hibari tersenyum puas melihat lawannya yang sudah tak berdaya, dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Yamamoto..

**YUKI POV**

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi kakiku bergetar sendiri. Kyoko chan menenangkanku tapi aku tetap tak bisa tenang.

'Apa yang kulakukan hanya berdiam disini..'.

'Ini salah.. ini salah! Kenapa orang yang kusayangi harus saling menyerang seperti ini?..'.

Air mataku. Aku merasakannya mulai mengalir satu demi satu. Sakit..

**NORMAL POV**

Hibari mendekati Yamamoto perlahan.

"Hibari..".

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan Yamamoto Takeshi?", balas Hibari dingin.

"Aku.. Aku mencintai Yuki".

Hibari lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil. "Lalu?".

"Walau kau tidak menyetujuinya, aku tetap akan melindunginya dengan keinginanku sendiri".

'Takeshi..'. Yuki hanya bisa memandang orang yang disukainya itu berbicara dengan sangat yakin akan ucapannya.

'Ya-Yakyuu Baka.. Baru kudengar dia bicara seserius ini' kata Gokudera dalam hati.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau itu tidak akan mengubah apapun?".

Yamamoto tak habis pikir dengan jawaban Hibari yang masih sama seperti tadi. "Apa sebenarnya maksudmu dengan tidak mengubah apapun?".

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Walau kau mencintainya seperti apa, tetap tidak akan mengubah apapun.. ".

Hibari semakin mendekati Yamamoto. Tonfanya sudah dalam keadaan siap diayunkan kapan saja. Begitupula dengan Gokudera, Ryohei, dan Tsuna yang juga sudah bersiap bila Hibari benar-benar melakukan sesuatu pada Yamamoto.

Tonfa yang berada di tangan kanan sang Cloud Guardian terangkat tinggi, dan sejurus kemudian terayun kedepan—kearah Yamamoto Takeshi..

"TIIIDAAAAKK!".

Semua orang menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Hibari dan Yamamoto yang paling tercengang saat itu. Mata Hibari sedikit melebar, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya kali ini. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat adiknya sendiri dengan wajah yang sangat kacau dan dia..

menangis.

"Yuki..", ucap Yamamoto.

Tangan gadis berambut hitam itu bergetar, air matanya sudah jatuh sejak tadi.

"Tolong hentikan.. Kumohon, Onii-chan..".

Yuki menundukkan kepalanya, memohon agar Hibari segera menghentikan semua ini. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedangkan matanya sudah berwarna merah karena tak sanggup menahan airmata.

Hibari menatap lama adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, dia berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Baginya, suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan melihat Yuki menangis didepannya..

Ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya, melihat Yuki menangis seperti itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Hibari seperti ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh adiknya. Menyakitkan.

Yuki menghampiri Yamamoto. "Kau tak apa-apa Takeshi?", kata Yuki masih berlinangan airmata. "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan menangis..", jawab Yamamoto tersenyum sambil mengusap airmata Yuki dengan tangannya.

Yuki lalu mendekap erat laki-laki didepannya. Sekarang dia menangis sesenggukan.

"Sudahlah.. Sudah kubilang kan jangan menangis". Yamamoto mengelus lembut rambut hitam Yuki.

To be continued

Ng. Tolong readers jangan kroyok saya ya karena adegan kissunya batal. XP Tenang. tunggu aja pasti ada kok.. Kufufu~ *ketawa mesum. Apa romancenya sudah terasa? Saya uda berusaha sebisa mungkin buat bikin romance yg nyentuh, tapi kayaknya gagal *headbang .

Bteweh. Sya buat gambarnya Yuki sama Hibacchi^^ Masih pake pensil sih, tapi lok ada yang mau liat ada di fb saya. Klo ga ketemu tanya aja.

Semoga readers puas dengan chapter kali ini. U.U

R.E.V.I.E.W


End file.
